Evelyn Greene Rolling in Deep Thoughts
by raisa864
Summary: Evelyn Greene, sorceress, mind reader, and one of the most powerful demigods in history is having problems. She's scared, scared of monsters, the gods, what the future beholds, and especially herself. When they reach Camp Jupiter to find everyone's hero Percy Jackson, she tries to find the truth about herself. Edited by Victory Kale.
1. Chpt 1 My Crazy Mind Reading

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and he Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus, just Evelyn Greene._**

**The minute she stepped into Camp Jupiter, Evelyn Greene immediately wanted to teleport herself back to Olympus.**

She knew she couldn't; she couldn't let her friends down, especially Annabeth. The thought of escaping all this pain was extremely tempting with all those thoughts, feelings, and emotions that were swarming in her head like a bunch of pesky mosquitoes.

Ever since she started improving her ability of reading people's thoughts, her power soon became an out of control ability. There was no stopping it. Every little loose thought entered her mind, from _how one person secretly likes their Oreos with peanut butter, _to_ how another stole a gladius from the weaponry, _to_ how one girl thinks Percy is hot. _

That last thought completely froze her in her tracks. _Percy is here. _The thought of Percy being at a Roman camp was not new to her, everyone had accepted that and knew it for months already, and planning on coming and working together with the Romans was a common endeavour for Greeks. It had been unbelievable for Evie, of all people, that she couldn't find him when she 'need him the most, even with her crazy powers.

She pictured her friend's worried faces. Mostly Annabeth's- which had the most grief of all, when they had heard of Percy's disappearance. She remembered them looking at her half disapproving and half disappointed that she could do nothing about it. She could now feel the entanglement of emotions felt back then.

[Flashblack]

_**I'm goig to update soon... No flames, please.. First fanfic.**_


	2. Chpt 2 Kicking Empire State Building

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Percy- Sure you're not. How do we know you're not him in disguise?**

**Annabeth- Percy, she's a girl...**

**Me- Exactly. BTW I only own Evelyn.**

* * *

**[Flash black]**

**Evelyn wanted to kick the Empire State Building's butt so bad.**

She was sick and tired of the god's silence. After the war, they had promised to let her practice her powers whenever she wanted. Now that stupid Zeus decides the gods are too good for demigods and closes Olympus.

She has tried everything to force her way to the 600th floor of the Empire Building, teleportation, magical devices, cannons, ballistae, even hordes of satyrs, party ponies, and rabid raccoons. NOTHING worked. She was getting exasperated, which was really out of character.

She suddenly remembered that dream she had and cold sweat started running down her neck. She tried to she shake the feeling off, though her gut was telling her that the message they were telling her was true. But she couldn't believe it, not after an entire war has just finished. However, the prophecy that Rachel voiced, it was itching in her memory. Maybe she should IM Annabeth, or else she just wouldn't be able to calm down...

Before Evelyn could even take a drachma out, she saw Thalia sweep into view from overhead, with desperation in her eyes. Instinctively she took off on one of the Pegasus, following Thalia to Camp Half blood, knowing she should have listened to her instincts and gone back to check on the camp.

When they landed, Annabeth raced to them with tears in her eyes. Evelyn had never seen Annabeth cry before, even when everyone thought Percy was dead… Percy, oh gods. The dream just couldn't be true.

"I couldn't find him anywhere," Annabeth said, while trying to control her facial features.

"Don't worry we'll find him," Thalia reassured her, but it seemed she was trying to reassure herself as well.

They glanced at me, and immediately realization overtook me…

MY HORRID DREAM BECAME TRUE...

PERCY JACKSON, one of our closest friends, Savior of Olympus was MISSING!

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

**Review... **


	3. Chpt 3 The Daugter of Athena

**_Disclaimer- I am not the genius who created Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians... We all know who that is..._  
**

**_A/N: Evelyn's not "in love with Percy," its just its hard for her since Percy is like a brother and she already lost one... Also, she's really good friends with Annabeth. _**

**_Now on to the chapter_**

* * *

**Evelyn knew she couldn't dissolve into the past and had to move forward.**

For every step she took toward the Roman army, she wanted to take two steps back…

She glanced apprehensively at her friends. There was Annabeth, looking cool and confident, though Evelyn knew better; Annabeth was probably having a nerve incision right now. Evelyn couldn't help but worry that Annabeth might do violent things to the Romans if they even touched her boyfriend.

In addition, the dream kept echoing in her mind: _Your friends will bring the world in flames… Wisdom daughter walks alone. The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _

What if Annabeth might be the reason for the end of the world? Was it really a good move to bring her, then? Maybe, just maybe, they could've convinced her to stay at Camp Half blood where she would be safe?

Even though Evelyn kept those thoughts to herself, she knew everyone needed Annabeth, whether they liked it or not. She has helped them with the Argo II, defeated monsters that threatened to decapitate them, came up with the best plan to keep the Romans from killing the Greeks on sight, and even found a loophole in the parking of the ship, so it would hover and keep from touching Roman soil, as that eccentric armless god statue demanded…

After all, this _was_ Annabeth they were talking about, the demigoddess would stop at nothing, and I mean nothing, to save Percy. She would probably sneak her way out of camp, fight her way through scores of monsters, piss off a few gods in the process, and kill anybody and anything in her way, all in order to find what she'd been looking for-Percy Jackson.

In the mist twenty feet ahead, Evelyn saw a swipe of purple-praetor capes, as Jason explained. Steadily they make their way to the seemingly hostile Romans…

* * *

_**Reviews would be most recommended...**_


	4. Chpt 4 The Hostile Praetor

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Pjo or fanfiction, just to get that clear.._  
**

**The Praetor and Jason were having a staring contest.**

Jason lost, by speaking first. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor, as you all know me."

The Romans glanced apprehensively at their old leader, like they thought his evil clone had appeared.

Evelyn couldn't believe it, no cheering, nothing… She could listen to their thoughts all day, and maybe they had some good reasons. But still, the poor guy has come home without being recognized. That was just plain mean and reminded her of other demigods that were never claimed, sullen and depressed.

When Annabeth snapped out of her trance,most likely from the architecture, she said, "We are the Greek demigods from Camp Half blood, who are here to unite the camps and overcome the next Great Prophecy. We are here with your leader, Jason, who has been with us for the past few months for this purpose. Right, Jason?"

Jason could only nod, his bright blue eyes mesmerized at the sight of Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth said," I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, we are here to discuss the prophecy."

The female praetor, by what Evelyn could make of her had dark long hair and brown eyes, had visibly stiffened. Evelyn really wanted to know what she was thinking though when she tried using her powers, the connection was disabled.

_Weird, huh?_

The praetor girl must have either had experience to magic or was a god… _Maybe she's a sister of mine,_ Evelyn thought. She knew based on the girl's aurora, it was strong and powerful, but not godly.

Anyways, after the uncomfortable silence, Leo's ADHD brain probably couldn't handle much more, so he decided it was upon himself to speak, "We aren't that ugly, no need to personally combust our heads."

Leo wasn't much to look at with curly hair, mischievous smile, but he had a really great sense of humor, though his jokes tended to be at the most serious moments, threatening him at times to get decapitated. Evelyn was seriously worried about his survival after their "little chat" with the Romans.

To save him from the million steely glares given, Evelyn decided to talk, thus directing all attention to herself. It did make her uncomfortable, but she was used to being judged and looked up on.

Even if she was only twelve, nearing the age of thirteen, Evelyn learned at a young age how to defend against attacks. With her brother, she still had some childlike moments, like sticking her tongue out, but after he died, it all went downhill. She did, however thought after the war, maybe she might be able to enjoy herself with her friends, but that was before all _this_ had happened…

"Yes, Gaea is rising, so we now have much bigger problems than fighting amongst ourselves."

Suddenly a chill crept up Evelyn's neck. The Romans must have felt it too, because their ears flared, taking out their weapons as if read to attack…

Piper, using all her charm speaking ability, said, "Stop it!"

Before she could say anything else, let's just say we got an unwanted visitor.

**_Yay... Another chapter down.. I'm editing the past ones, forgive me for bad grammar or oocness... I'll try to fix that. I also realized I never described Evelyn so I might completely change the first chapter.. Anyways, please review._**


End file.
